


parted souls

by Tatsumint



Category: Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: M/M, happy birthday medu!! i love you and so does fei, lmao this isn't that great but!! i hope you like it, tsurugi's only there as a bg chara really he doesn't do anything major
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 05:25:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7922173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tatsumint/pseuds/Tatsumint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite being royalty and attending this type of events often (perhaps more often than he’d enjoy), he finds no appeal in being in the middle of such a crowd. In fact, the cosmic latte-colored balcony currently holds his interest. Not exactly the balcony itself, but rather, the person in it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	parted souls

There’s a tale, an old tale, passed down from the eldest to the young children. It was no fairy tale, nothing like Cinderella or Sleeping Beauty. Each generation that passed, said story was forgotten by some, but there would be others who still remembered it. It was written as a book, even, so it would forever remain in this world. It was such a sad tale, some would say. But just what could this tale be about? The boy could only wonder as he curiously gazed at the book’s mahogany-colored cover. There was a gold-colored border drawn on it, and equally gold-colored letters in the center of the book, spelling its title. _Parted Souls_ , an intriguing title indeed. He expected it to be a romance, as most old stories were. And although he didn’t read those very often, he had time to spare and nothing better to do. With a swift move of his hand, fingers gently gripping the surface of the cover, he opens the book.

 

×

 

“Young Master.” Funny of the butler, to say such a thing when they were the same age. The young prince would think of that quite often, but it couldn’t be helped, that is how a servant must address him. Now, at least. “It is time. The ball is due to start soon.” The young butler straights his back from his curt bow before speaking. He only speaks when, and what is necessary, but the royal knows he’s a kind person. “Alright, thank you.” He nods slightly as he takes a few steps toward the snow-white door of his bedroom, stopping only to give the butler a bright smile (all of his were like this, bright as the sun, giving off a happy vibe that would warm even icey hearts) and a few words. “And I already told you, you can call me by my name when it’s just the two of us, Spade.” The young heir to the throne steps out of his room, closing the door behind him, leaving but a unfazed butler behind. Golden orbs stay glued to the door for a moment before his eyes close and a situação escapes pale lips. “And I’ve told you I can’t do that…” Whatever, he thinks, and leaves the room.

 

×

 

Despite being royalty and attending this type of events often (perhaps more often than he’d enjoy), he finds no appeal in being in the middle of such a crowd. In fact, the cosmic latte-colored balcony currently holds his interest. Not exactly the balcony itself, but rather, the person in it. Softly, the young prince approaches his future brother-in-law. _Unfortunately_ , that is the only relation they’d hold. The brunette leans over the balustrade, silence engulfing both of them as they observed the starry sky. “...Caelestis.” That name, _his_ name. It’s just a name when his father or mother calls him, but when it comes out with _his_ voice, when it’s _him_ calling him… There’s no comparison possible. Just the thought of it makes his heart race. “Hm?” He fears his voice will give away his feelings if he speaks, even if the other already knows of them and reciprocates, so he prefers to keep quiet for the moment. He turns his head to the other, nonetheless. “...I’m sorry.” It doesn’t take long for him to understand what the other means. “Aime… It’s not your fault, it’s not like we can do anything about this. I can’t go against my father and you can’t go against yours.” He straightens himself, but his gaze doesn’t move from the stars above. “Even if we convinced them... No one would accept us being together.” He can feel the other’s gaze drifting from him to the gardens below. “You’ll just... Have to marry her.”

There’s a moment of silence again, before the teal-haired boy sighs, hands gripping the balustrade. “Is there really nothing we can do…?” He wants to hug him, comfort him, tell him they’ll be alright—but he can’t. There’s people inside, people that could see them. He can’t risk ruining his father’s name. He doesn’t want to think of what would happen if someone saw them. All he can do for the moment is put a hand on the other’s shoulder, softly, to comfort him. “No… All we can do is hope that somehow, someday… In a more open world, we can find a chance at happiness.”

 

×

 

Turning to the next page, the boy is caught off guard. Blank pages presented themselves in front of him, as if waiting for him to take a pen and finish the story himself. He can't help the confusion and a frown makes its way onto his features. Did the author die before they could finish it? Was it, perhaps, supposed to be like this from the start? His thoughts raced through his mind, trying to find a possible reason for publishing a book full of blank pages. “Fei!” He’s taken aback, not having expected anyone to call out to him. Quickly, his head turns to the side and he spots the familiar (and oddly-shaped) brown hair of the person he’s come to know and love(albeit secretly). “Practice is starting soon, come on!” “C-coming!” Putting the book back on the shelf, he runs off to catch up to his friend.

 

Little did he know, the story hasn’t ended yet.

**Author's Note:**

> during the "tale" i decided to use alternate names because it'd be weird to see your name in a book like that imo?? so here's the explanation for those names and who they represent.
> 
> tenma - "caelestis" bc a character(天) in "tenma"(天馬) means "heaven"(or "sky") and "caelestis" is latin for "(from) heaven".  
> fei - "aime", literally just a reference to how he's loved by tenma.  
> tsurugi - "spade" bc tsurugi(剣, also read as "ken") means sword. sword in portuguese is "espada", so "spada" and it sounds like spade.
> 
> then there's the "cosmic latte-colored balcony".... seriously that's the closest hue i could find to what i imagined it being and it makes me cringe a little that i had to use that expression, but really i couldn't find anything better and just "white balcony" doesn't satisfy me.


End file.
